Sonic Tales: Let them fight
by NightSlayer344
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic being a fan of Godzilla and giant monster fights is hype about the new Godzilla film in the series, hoping today would be the best day ever with his pal Tails. Little did Sonic know something huge is gonna face him. The first entry of Sonic Tales.</html>


At Sonic's house

"Oh yeah, today is the day!". Sonic excitedly said as he quickly woke up in his bed as his alarm clock finished ringing. "Months of waiting and waiting finally comes to an end." Sonic said putting on his gloves and shoes on. "Today is the day that the new Godzilla film comes out." Sonic stretching his arms and legs, heading toward his mirror. "I would have gone to watch the midnight premiere of the movie, but I was way too busy fighting Egghead that day." Sonic said to himself looking at the mirror. "And I gotta to stop talking to myself when I get excited." Sonic said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Ah heck I can't help it, I just love GODZILLA!" The blue hedgehog shouted excitedly as he let out a bit of his inner child.

Sonic the Hedgehog, a cerulean blue hedgehog with a strong sense of justice,peace,caring and a cocky attitude was a sixteen year old who can run faster than the speed of sound was at home getting ready, for what the day has in store for him. Sonic lives near the outskirt outside of Station Square, where his normal size home is at a open plain field of grass.

Sonic just finished eating breakfast and was heading to his living room to get ready for later today. "Lets see, since the movie doesn't start till later today, what better way to get ready for it, then to watch some of my favorite Godzilla films." Sonic heading to his collection of Godzilla films he had in the drawer near his tv. As Sonic was picking some of his favorite films of the series, he could help but reminisce his first experience with Godzilla. "I remember seeing the big G for the first time like if it were yesterday." Sonic looking up as a flashback was going to start.

Flashback

"Curse you Sonic, you'll regret this someday!" said a younger Eggman also know as Dr. Ivo Robotnik at the time. "Yeah like that'll ever happen BALDY!" Sonic shouted back as Robotnik was retreating after his latest defeat by a younger black eyes Sonic. "Well I better head back home, I'm poofed after that battle with baldy." Sonic said he began running home. On the way, something caught Sonic's eye with interest. A movie store was having a 60% off on their movies making Sonic decide to go check it out to see if there some movies that were interesting to watch since he needed time to waste when he is not fighting Robotnik. As Sonic entered the store he was greeted by one store's clerks. "Welcome to… OH MY GOD! its Sonic the Hedgehog!" the store clerk shouted in surprise. "The one and only."Sonic boosting himself. "Whats a famous Hedgehog like yourself doing in a place like this? Also, sorry about the shouting." the store clerk said looking at the ground in embarrassment. "Its okay I get that alot when people see." Sonic said trying to make the male store clerk feel better. "I'm here because I saw that 60% deal sign on movies on the front of the store and so I thought why not check it out." Sonic answered. "Ah yes, feel free to pick any movie in this store, but before you start, can I get a picture with you so that I can show all my friends." the male store clerk asked as he got a camera from the counter. "Hmmm….sure why not." Sonic agreed. "By the way, what's your name anyway?" Sonic asked. "The name is Doug." the store clerk answered back. "Alright then Doug, lets take that picture." Sonic said getting ready for the photo.

After the picture was taken, Sonic looked around the movie store to see if there were any movies that caught his attention. What seemed like hours, Sonic finished picking and was now holding a stack of movies. The movies he picked were some classics like: Back to the future,Jurassic Park,Rocky,Karate Kid,Jaws,Predator, and Alien. Sonic made his way to counter and laid the stack of movies there. As Doug was scanning the prices, Sonic notice a movie hanging on the wall behind Doug which sparked his eyes with interested. "Alright Sonic that would be a total of $13.56." said Doug as Sonic gave him the money. "Hey Doug hmmm…..Whats that movie behind you?" Sonic asked. Doug looked behind himself to see what Sonic was asking about. "Oh this, this here is Godzilla a giant atomic breathing mutated Lizard created by the effect of the atomic bomb and fights other giant monster as well." Hearing what Doug said made Sonic eyes widen in excitement and was really excited to learn more about Godzilla. "I'll take the Godzilla film as well." Sonic said trying to hold his excitement. "Here." Doug said as he handed the Godzilla film to Sonic. "This one is on the house, this is thank you for that picture we took." Doug said smiling. "Wow thanks Doug, I won't forget this" Sonic said as he picked up the films and began to walk out of the store. "No problem, enjoy the films!" Doug shouted goodbye as Sonic exited out the store.

When Sonic got home, he got the popcorn and drinks ready as he pop in the DVD disc for Godzilla in the DVD player. "Oh man this is going to be so awesome!" Sonic eagerly said as he pressed play. Needless to say, Sonic had the time of his life watching the whole Godzilla movie that day. Since then Sonic has watched all the Godzilla films even the dumb 1998 Zilla movie, which made Sonic regret watching it ever again.

End of flashback

"Ahhh good old memories." Sonic said when he snapped back into reality as he finally decided which Godzilla film to watch. "I'll watch Godzilla vs Mothra, an awesome classic." Sonic stated. Just then there was a knock on the door, which Sonic went to open it only to find his best yellow fox friend Tails at the door. "Hey Sonic, I see that you're already getting ready for the movie today." Tails said when he saw the film in Sonic's hand. "You betcha Tails, you're coming along with too right?" Sonic asked letting Tails in his house. "Yeah I'm coming, the movie sounds pretty good from what I heard." Tails said sitting on the couch. "Well Tails I'm getting ready by watching some of my favorite films in the series before I go watch the new one. Care to join?" Sonic said sitting on his special chair to watch movies. "Would I!" Tails said excitedly as Sonic started up the movie.

After some hours of fun and laughter by watching some Godzilla films, Sonic spoke up as they finish watching one. "How can Godzilla slide on the ground with his tail like that." Sonic said laughing as both of them just finished watching Godzilla vs Gigan. "I don't know ,but that Jet Jaguar song was hilarious." Tails said trying hard to stop laughing so much. Sonic stop laughing as he looked at the clock to check the time. "Well it looks like we have about twenty minutes until the movie starts, lets head out." Sonic said when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Huh I wonder who can that be?" Sonic said looking at Tails who shrugged in response. Sonic open the door only to find a certain red dressed pink hedgehog at the door which made Sonic frowned. "Oh Amy, its you." Sonic said unamused. "What are you doing here?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog. "You know why I'm here Sonic, you promise me that you take me out on date remember." Amy said cheerfully as she was about grab hold on Sonic's hands. Sonic moving his hands away from Amy's. "Amy I never promise you on a date." Sonic remarked. "This is about…." Sonic stopped talking and ran to his score board on the wall in his living room with all the fake promise dates Amy made up. "the 599 time you said that, I'm not going on a date with you." Sonic said finishing his sentence to Amy. "Besides I'm going to watch the new Godzilla film today with Tails." Sonic remarked with his trademark grin. "Godzilla? ewww I can't believe that you're going to watch that stupid film." Amy said in disgust. "Well Amy, now I know a another reason to never go out with you, not that I ever want to go with you in the first place." Sonic said in his thoughts, upset by Amy's immature tone. "You're still going to take me out on a date Sonic!" Amy demanded. Sonic sighing in defeat. "Okay Amy I'll go out with you, just wait outside I'll go get ready." Sonic said crossing his fingers behind his back. "Okay, but make it quick Sonic." Amy demanded as the door closed on her face. Tails hearing the commotion from the living room. "Sonic are you really going out with Amy?" Tails asked Sonic, heading towards him. "HECK NO!" Sonic quickly responded. "The new Godzilla film is way more important, by the way Tails did you bring X Tornado?" Sonic asked Tails. "Yeah I landed it behind your house why, what are you…" Tails stopped asking when he realize what Sonic was getting at. "Oh I see now." Tails said happily.

Meanwhile outside of Sonic's house

Amy has been standing outside of Sonic's house for about five minutes and was starting to get really impatient. "For a hedgehog that wears nothing but shoes and gloves, he sure takes a long time to get ready." Amy impatiently said, tapping her left foot. Amy then jumped in surprise as she saw the X Tornado flying near above Sonic's house. Amy saw that Sonic was on the wing of the X Tornado heading away from her. "Sonic, you get back here right now!" Amy shouted as she started chasing the X Tornado on foot. "No way!" Sonic shouted back at Amy. "Beside I already have a date with a 300 hundred feet tall monster who shots atomic rays out of his mouth!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic why? Why do you do these things to me?" Amy shouted in anger. "Because we're Sonic Heroes." Sonic answer in cheerfully giving her thumbs up, which cause Amy to have a confused look on her face ."Sonic, you regret this someday!" Amy said stopping dead in her tracks as she was stomping her foot on the ground floor in anger. "Like that will ever happen." Sonic said as he looked at Tails, who was piloting the X Tornado. "Sonic don't you think you're being harsh on Amy?" Tails asked Sonic. "Look Amy is a nice friend and all, when she's not crazy about me. When will it get to her head that I'm not interested her or the fact that I'm not interested in being in any relationship at all. I'm a hero, not a casanova" Sonic answered back. "Well Amy is twelve years old, probably in couple of years she'll move from you and find another guy that she likes, but more matured hopefully." Tails remarked. "Well I hope so, I don't want her to become obsessive about me though out her whole life, that's not healthy you know." Sonic said. "Yeah coming from the hedgehog, who is a fan of a giant lizard." Tails teased Sonic. "Haha." Sonic pretending to laugh. "Well Tails lets put the X Tornado in full speed, we don't want to miss the movie." Sonic said as began to hold stance on the X tornado. "You gotta it! X Tornado full speed ahead!" Tails shouted as they blasted off in great speed. "Yeah, today is going to be the best day ever!" Sonic said cheerfully shouted.

Little did Sonic know, that a certain Egghead was spying on him and Tails with one of his machine, shape like a fly through out the whole day. "We'll see about that you pesky little hedgehog." Eggman taunting looking at the monitor in his control room. "So you like giant monster fights Sonic, well I'll you give a giant monster fight you'll never forget you wretched hedgehog." Eggman said rubbing his hands together menacingly. "Ummm… excuse sir, but what are you talking about?" said Orbot popping up behind Eggman's left shoulder. "I bet hes talking about that pizza I ordered a hour ago." Cubot said popping up behind Eggman's right shoulder. Hearing Cubot's remark made Orbot sigh in his fellow robot companion's stupidity. "Cubot why did you order a pizza? We're robots we don't eat anything at all." Orbot said pointing to his mouth. "Hey a robot can dream, can't they." Cubot said in defense. "We can't even dream at all!" Orbot shouted at Cubot. As the two were arguing about the life of a robot from a couple minutes, Eggman was getting really annoyed by the two's discussion. "Will you two oilheads SHUT UP!" The evil scientist shouted at the both of them causing them both to stop arguing and look at Eggman. "I was trying have a evil monologue, before you two BOZOS came in and interrupted me!" Eggman angrily said at his two robot assistance. After Eggman made the two stop he sat in his lab chair to calm down, Orbot broke the silence to spoke up to the doctor, while Cubot was filling up a crossword puzzle with the phrase 'I like pizza' all over it. "So what are your plans today to lose..umm I mean to win against Sonic." Orbot said casually as if he asked this question everyday to Eggman. Eggman with an annoyed face at Orbot's remark before answering. "As you know I been spying on Sonic the for a couple of hours now and I thought of way a of beating him once and for all." Eggman getting up as he started typing on his large computer. "Oh really." said Orbot trying to sound impressed. "Come, I'll show you." Eggman said as he began to the lead the way to another room with Orbot following.

When they reached the room, they stopped right in front of the door holding Eggman's latest scheme. "Behold my latest idea against Sonic, made by yours truly." The egg shaped man said opening the door covered by a blind light. "Hmmm...this idea might actually work."Orbot slightly impressed by Eggman's invention. "Woah! you really outdid yourself sir." Cubot said coming out of nowhere. Eggman smirking as he was being praised. "Well I do the best that I can, like any other evil scientist would." Eggman said proudly rubbing his moustache. As they all looked at the invention, all three of them turned their heads as they a voice coming down the hall. "Yo, is anyone in here, I got a pizza for Mr. umm...Cu-bot!" said the man as he was trying to pronounce the name correctly."Oh that must the pizza I ordered. Over here!" Cubot shouted as he caught the pizza man's attention. "Wait a second?" Eggman said seeing the pizza man coming their way. "How did you pass through my base filled deadly traps and heavy weapon robots?" Eggman asked in surprise. "Oh, I just used the front door dude." the Pizza man said as he handed the pizza box to Eggman. "Now then, that will be $16.45." as the Pizza man extended his hand to Eggman. Eggman looked at Cubot with an upset face, while Cubot tried to convince Eggman to pay for the pizza with the best puppy dog eyes he could do. "Rrrr…"Eggman growled as he took out his wallet and paid the pizza man. "Also don't forget the tip." the pizza man teased. Which caused Eggman to growl louder giving the pizza man his tip. "Thank you, have a nice day." the Pizza man said as he left through the front door. Eggman then turned to Orbot who was laughing madly that the fact a regular guy was able go through the base by the front door, while Cubot was trying to enjoy his pizza hopefully to not be cover by cheese."SHUT UP!" Eggman shouted at the top his lungs at Orbot.

Back with Sonic and Tails at Station Square

"What do you mean the movie is sold out!" Sonic complaining to the man at the ticket booth. "I'm sorry sir, but the six o'clock showing of Godzilla is sold out." said the man in the ticket booth. Sonic then put his head down in sadness. "But," hearing this made Sonic head jolt up quickly. "we have the nine o'clock showing later today. You can buy the tickets for that right now if you want." Sonic looked at Tails who nodded in a yes. "We'll take it." Sonic said paying for the tickets for the movie later today. As Sonic receive the tickets for him and Tails, they heard some screaming and saw tons of people running behind them. "What's going on?!" Tails said watching the direction that the people are running from. "I have a feeling Eggman is the one behind this. Lets go check it out." Sonic looked at Tails who nodded response. Before they can get a move on, they were greeted by Eggman on his Eggmobile. "Why hello Sonic, just the hedgehog I'm looking for." Eggman said floating above Sonic and Tails with Eggmobile. "So you came back for more butt kicking from me Eggman." Sonic said slamming his fist to his palm. "Oh, but its not me you're facing against. Allow me to introduce to you my new machine, that will crush you like the little insect that you are." Eggman said as he punched one of the buttons on his Eggmobile. "Eggman, how many times do I have to tell you that no matter what dumb machine you make it will never…." Sonic stopped talking as he saw the robot flying towards him. "No way." Sonic said in dread as the robot landed on the ground near him. What laid before Sonic was a 150 meter three headed golden metallic dragon with huge gold wings and blood colored eyes. "Mecha-King Ghidorah!" Eggman shouted proudly. "You made your own King Ghidorah to go against me?" Sonic said shocked by Eggman's choice of monster.

"Indeed Sonic, I have seen those monster films you seem to like so much from early today. So I decided to choose the arch-enemy of your favorite lizard during those hours." The three heads of Mecha-King Ghidorah then lowered their heads near Sonic's level and roar loudly in front of him causing Station Square to shake as if there were a earthquake happening. Sonic, unfazed by the roar started his fighting pose. "Tails make sure everyone in Station Square evaluate, I don't want there to be any causality. Got it." Sonic said turning his head to Tails. "Got it." Tails said giving Sonic a thumbs up. "Just be careful Sonic." Tails said before he flew off. "Ain't I never." Sonic smirked giving Tails a thumbs up back. "Well I'll leave you two to your battle. Good luck Sonic because you're gonna need lots of it." Eggman said leaving Mecha-King Ghidorah and Sonic alone. Mecha-King Ghidorah quickly shot a lighting bolt ray out from one its mouth, Sonic quickly dodge leaving a big crater behind him. "So you just want to get the point huh, I like a battle like that." Sonic said as he quickly ran around Mecha-King Ghidorah trying to confuse it. Mecha-King Ghidorah used on the their heads to slam against the floor hoping it would smash the hedgehog to the ground. Sonic manage to dodge the attack, making one of the head stuck on the ground. Sonic took this opportunity to climb up to the back of the stuck head and run on the neck dodging the other heads of Ghidorah. Sonic was trying to to use the his spin dash to cut the neck he was on. "Darn It won't cut off, this metal beast is one strong rust bucket. I better… oh oh." Sonic was cut off as one the heads tried to bite Sonic, making him jump off the neck. "Well no matter how tough this rust bucket is, its still going down." Sonic said landing on top of a building.

With Tails

"Come everyone this way!" Tails shouted while flying and finding the last group of people who were lost in the Station Square. "Tails, what's going on!" said a familiar voice to Tails. The yellow fox turned his head to find his red echidna friend Knuckles coming towards him. "Knuckles what are you doing here?" Tails said flying down to knuckles. "I should be asking you the same thing?" Knuckles asked eyeballing at Tails. "Long story short, Sonic and I(well mostly Sonic) wanted to watch the new Godzilla movie, but Eggman build a giant monster from the Godzilla films and now its fighting Sonic." Tails said as Knuckles was trying to sink in on what his two tailed friend just said. "And what about you Knuckles, what you doing here and what is in that bag of your's?" Tails said noticing the bag Knuckles is holding. "I'm here because of the big earthquake that happen a little while ago and so I thought I'll go checked it out to see if anyone was okay, but the real reason was way to hide these fruits that I have." Knuckles said pulling out one of the fruits from his bag. "Why is something wrong with them?" Tails asked looking at the fruit as it looked normal to him. "Well I found these fruits on the Angel Island a few weeks ago. They give you some weird powers if you eat one, that'll will last for a couple hours depending on the fruit, I know because I tried them." Hearing this gave Tails a great idea." Knuckles I have an idea." Tails excitedly said. "Yeah, go on." Knuckles wanting to know Tails' Idea. "Can one of those fruit help Sonic on his battle against that machine?" Tails hoping for a good answer. "Tails, I have just the fruit for that." Knuckles smirked.

With Sonic

From what seems like hours, Sonic was now getting too **tired** to move as he tried everything from his homing attack to his light speed dash, but nothing seems to work against the metallic beast. "I can't keep attacking any longer, I'm too **tired** to move anymore." As Sonic was about to move, he was quickly grab by one the neck of Mecha-King Ghidorah, constricting him causing him to scream in pain. "Ahhhh!" Sonic then saw Eggman approaching him with his Eggmobile. "Ho ho ho the sound of your scream of pain is music to my ears." Eggman said mockingly. "You won't get away with this Eggman." Sonic said trying to breaking free from the constriction. "Just give up Sonic, you don't even have the chaos emeralds to help you on this one." Eggman **CONTINUALLY** mocking Sonic. "He might not have the emeralds with him, but hes got us!" both Sonic and Eggman turned to the direction where the voice came from. "Tails and Knuckles!" Sonic said happily as he saw Tails flying the X Tornado and Knuckles on the wing flying towards him. "Sonic we have something that can help." Tails said as he and Knuckles were getting close. "Not on my watch, Mecha-King Ghidorah ATTACK!" Eggman demanded. Hearing this made Mecha-King Ghidorah shot his lightning bolt ray, which Tails manage to dodge with breeze. "Knuckles, throw Sonic the fruit now!" Tails said getting close enough to Sonic. "Sonic catch!" Knuckles then threw the fruit at Sonic as he manage to catch the fruit with his right hand. "Why a fruit?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Just eat it, it will help you win the fight against that machine." Knuckles remarked. "Alright then,here goes nothing." Sonic wasting no time eating the fruit. Just then his body began to feel weird as Mecha-King Ghidorah was trying hard to hold Sonic in restrict, but couldn't as Sonic's body began to grow and grow some more making Sonic as tall as Mecha-King Ghidorah. "Woah!" Sonic said looking down to his body."I'm huge." Sonic said comparing his body to buildings in Station Square. "What how is that possible!" Eggman shouted in disbelief in the distance from the battle. "Not only did the fruit made me huge, but It also gave the energy to kick that rust bucket's butt!" Sonic pointing at Mecha-King Ghidorah. At this Mecha-King Ghidorah started to charge at Sonic. "Well, ready for round two I see. Its show time." Sonic said charging at the beast. Sonic then jumped in the air and did a frog splash like move landing on Mecha-King Ghidorah causing major damage to the metallic beast. Sonic got up as he turned his back towards the beast. "You like that, I learned that from the King of the monster himself." Sonic said proudly, dusting off the dust on his shoulders as he was getting up.

Tails had a wide smile on his face as if he was about to blow up in happiness. "We gotta push Sonic for SummerSlam!" Tails said mimicking Mr. McMahon's voice from the WWE. "Tails you been watching too much wrestling lately haven't you?" Knuckles said looking at Tails with disappointment. "Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't resist because what Sonic just did." As Mecha-King Ghidorah got up, Sonic quickly did a spin dash making the beast crash through many buildings and causing more damage to the beast. "Opps, I think I overdid it, sorry" Sonic said pretending to feel sorry the beast. "Sonic!" Sonic turned his head turned to see Tails and Knuckles who were standing on top of a building. "Yeah, what is it." said the giant blue hedgehog. "I forgot to mention that the fruit also gives you ability to shoot a ray beam out your mouth." Knuckles told Sonic. Sonic's eyes widen in joy hearing what Knuckles just said. "Really, how do I do that?" Sonic said wanting to know badly. "You have to think of something that makes you angry, it can be anything that you can be angry about." As Knuckles finished talking, all three heads of Mecha-King Ghidorah got up and started to charge up their lighting bolt ray attack at the same time. "Quick Sonic, think of something that pushes your buttons." Tails said in panic knowing that they don't have enough time before the attack finishes charging. Sonic trying really hard, but nothing comes to Sonic's mind. Tails then thought of something that might work. "Sonic think about the dumb 1998 Zilla movie. Think how much that movie was a big disgrace to the name of Godzilla." Hearing Tails mentioning Zilla, made Sonic's face boiling red of anger as he got up to face Mecha-King Ghidorah. The dragon then shot its three lighting bolt ray at Sonic, as Sonic took a deep breath and shot a huge red ray beam colliding with the robotic beast's attack as both attacks were on lock with each other. "Tails we need to think of more things to make Sonic angry, it will help his attack to get stronger. Keep talking about that Zilla movie you just mention, it seems to work." Knuckles said blinded by lights of the two attacks brightness going head to head. "Sonic, remember when you first saw Zilla or how Zilla was easily defeated by missiles, I mean what's up with that" Tails said. At this Sonic got really angry as his ray beam got bigger and stronger. "ARGGGG!" Sonic shouted as his attack broke through the middle grip, reaching the monster destroying it, leaving nothing but a chunk of metal left. "Noooo my master plan, I better get out of here!" Eggman said leaving the scene in a hurry in his Eggmobile. "I*breathing* did it*breathing*." Sonic said breathing heavily on his knees on the ground as the last attack took at lot of out him.

20 minutes later

Sonic, still a giant hedgehog was talking to his smaller size friends around a destroyed Station Square. "So Knuckles how long will I be a giant until I return back to my regular size self?" Sonic said picking up Tails and Knuckles with his hand. "You'll be back to normal by tomorrow. The fruit's power takes a while to end." Knuckles stated grabbing one of the fruits. "By the way Knuckles what is up with you and those fruits, knowing how they work?" Tails asked. "Well Tails, that's a tale for another time." Knuckles said putting away the fruit into his bag. "Look at Station Square you guys its total mess because of the fight." Sonic said feeling ashamed as he was part of the city's destruction. "Well looked at the bright side, I manage to get everyone out of Station Square, so nobody got hurt at least." Sonic smiled hearing this. "Yeah at least you're right about that Tails, thanks bro." feeling a bit better knowing no one got hurt. "But we never got to see the new Godzilla film, so much for the best day ever." Tails said disappointed. "Are you kidding me!?" Sonic snapped at Tails. "This day was better than I expected it be!" Sonic shouted happily shocking Tails by the volume of Sonic's voice. "Instead of seeing a giant monster fight, I got to be in a giant monster fight, thanks to the both you and Knuckles." Sonic as he patted both Knuckles and Tails' back gently with his giant hand. "I don't know what I'll do without you guys." Sonic putting down Tails and Knuckles down to the ground. "But what about the movie Sonic, we missed it and now you're too big to fit in the theaters." Tails stated. "Hmmmm…I have an idea." Sonic said as he snapped his finger.

Later that night

"Wow, this place was sure nice enough for letting us do this." Tails said to Knuckles who was sitting next to him. "Yeah, also thanks for inviting me over guys." Knuckles said eating his popcorn. "No problem, its the least we can do for helping us defeat Eggman, right Sonic?" Tails said looking down as he and Knuckles were sitting on top of the giant hedgehog's head watching the movie screen in front of them. "Yeah, Knuckles its the least we can do." Sonic said sitting on the ground in the middle of a drive in theater, while there were other cars around them with people shocked that a giant blue hedgehog was there. "Shhh the movie is about to start you guys." Sonic said shushing his two friends."Best day ever." Sonic said as the Godzilla movie started.

The End.


End file.
